surviving life
by PsychoticIceQueen
Summary: my own twist ton the series Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Running

A/N- this is my first published story on fanfiction and I'm still trying to find out how to use things. please like and review! I hope you like it! I don't own percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Footsteps pound the pavement, chasing me through the twisting streets of Manhattan. I was in good shape, but knew it was just about impossible to outrun my stalker. I hadn't risked stealing a glance at my pursuer, for fear of it slowing me down. But judging by the shadow of the chaser, and the ongoing unwavering thuds of its footsteps, they were built well. The thing that frightened me the most was that the person's breath wasn't quickening. The person could keep chasing me. But i, on the other hand, was heavily winded, my steps gradually beginning to falter. Though every breath felt like a sharp stab to the chest, and every stride felt like a hundred, i pushed on and kept my pace.

My mistake was going off the road, heading into an alley hoping briefly that i could confuse the chaser. No such luck. The alley was a dead end. It led to a three story brick wall. I decided i would have to climb it but soon noticed the only possible handhold was about ten feet above my head. I could hear the footsteps ominously nearing my hiding place. In a few seconds id be cornered. I backed all the way up against the wall and allowed a single sob to escape my chest. I was going to die. In the split second before i finally saw my stalkers face, i decided i'd go down with a fight. No way would i make this easy for the bully. If there was one thing i hated, it was bullies. As a dark figure bursted around the corner, i weakly raised my fists in a feeble attempt to defend myself. The figure slowly neared me. I closed out a single tear and fell to the ground pressing my arms over head.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity, waiting for the first blow. But it never came. The boy knelt next to me and lifted my chin so my eyes reached his. He was cute, with sea-green eyes, black hair, and a worried crease between his eyebrows.

"Are you ok?" he asks gently. Helping me to my feet he asks me why i was running. I glare at him angrily. He was blocking the exit. He sees where i'm looking.

" I'm percy. I'm only trying to h-" he never got to finish. I slammed my fist right into his adam's apple, threw him to the ground, and ran.


	2. Oh crap thats a monster!

**hi, its me again! I hope you like my story so far! I tried to clean it up and erase some of my errors, so let me know what you think!**

I was feeling pretty good about my escape as I ran throughout the the various alleys and down crowded streets. Knowing my luck, that was short lived. Right as i was reaching the road that led home, a blonde girl with stormy gray eyes came out from behind a corner and tackled me around the waist. She, like the boy, was seemingly around fourteen. So she was probably my age. And unfortunately, strong. She pinned me to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Get off me!" I scream, thrashing wildly. She eyes me carefully. Then she sighs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Chiron sent us personally to get you. Youre coming of age. Soon they will find you, and you haven't been trained." I bite back a string of insults and consider my situation. She seemed intelligent, her eyes calculating. And she had the build of a runner. I was beginning to think my chances with her were pretty good, but dismissed the thought when I notice a bronze knife strapped to her shoulder. If i made her angry, I had no doubt she would for a second hesitate to use that knife on me. So I decide to keep her talking.

"Who's chiron? Why are you following me!? And will you at least let me stand?" she seems to consider it, but before she can make a decision, I hear the sound of footsteps, heading our way. "Annabeth! Percy lost Alex! We have to find her before a monster catches her s-" the boy speaking stops dead as he and Percy round the corner, and take in the scene in front of them. Me, on the ground, seething with rage, black hair splayed across my face, annabeth, on top of me seeming apologetic. As annabeth is distracted, i push her off. Then i jump up and begin to scream at them.

"What the hell are you doing, following me around?!" I turn to Percy. " you almost gave me a heart attack, chasing me into that alley!" Now Annabeth's turn. "And you! Wonderwoman! What was with tackling me to the ground huh? And you!" I turn to the other boy. "How do you know my name?! I want some answers. Now!" I cross my arms and tap my foot as they stare at me, dumbfounded. Then Annabeth speaks up.

"Alex, I promise you'll get your answers, but not here. We'll tell you everything you want to know when we get back to camp, it isn't safe here." as if right on cue, a deep rumbling sounded at the end of the passage.

I squint to see the source but see only blackness.

"That's so not good." the boy said. Annabeth turns to me with wild eyes.

"Run!" she screams, grabbing my arm and dragging me along. For a second i allow myself to be pulled along, but then root my feet to the ground, halting Annabeth and I.

"What are you doing!? Are you insane!" she screams, making another attempt to jerk me back into motion.

"Annabeth, come on!" Percy shouts, twenty feet ahead. Behind me an explosion sounds, and i feel hot air on the back off my neck.

"Now will you listen?! Annabeth shouts. I charge forward.

"Good decision!"

We twist through several hundred people on the street. They are all dressed up, holding some sort of alcoholic drink. A parade. As we run i feel the ground shake as the monster chases us, knocking over anything in its path, including people.

"Where are we headed?" i yell at percy.

"To the shore! Our ride will be waiting!" feeling I had no choice but to follow, i do exactly that.


End file.
